<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the thing i miss the most about you is everything by WhoTheBuckIsStucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249673">the thing i miss the most about you is everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTheBuckIsStucky/pseuds/WhoTheBuckIsStucky'>WhoTheBuckIsStucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperM One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, appreciate it while you can bc the next installment of this series, for once... i write sweet vanilla smut so..., full 180 for real, im a big believer in laughing during sex as being a sacred and underrated form of intimacy!!, just taekai being sweet and silly during sex!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTheBuckIsStucky/pseuds/WhoTheBuckIsStucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Taemin are very happy to be practicing together, and happy to have an excuse to be in each other's arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperM One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the thing i miss the most about you is everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi! thank you very much for the positives responses from the first part of this series! I hope you enjoy this one as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongin had been alight with excitement for the past few weeks, the feeling only mounting as they drew closer to the first day of practice. And then, suddenly that day was </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he was learning choreography with his new group. He felt like he was flying, or maybe like he was returning home after a long time away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, a lot of the excitement came from being able to promote with Taemin, his best friend, his first love. They both had been a bit busy over the last year or so, and it was a joy and a relief to be in the same studio again, dancing side by side and trying not to laugh when they made eye contact in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd missed this," Taemin told him between kisses later that night. "Just being in the practice room with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean you like to watch me," Jongin teased, sitting down on Taemin's bed and pulling him into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rich, coming from you. Did you look away from me even once?" There was no accusation behind his words; Taemin's tone was playful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, of course, whenever the choreographers were talking," Jongin replied. "I care about you, but I also care about my job."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And now we get to hang out, as our jobs." Taemin grinned down at him, his arms resting on Jongin's shoulders and fingers linked behind his neck. The early evening light filtered in through the thin curtains, painting Taemin's skin gold and glowing. "Isn't this great?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn't in the job description," Jongin pointed out, laughing and kissing Taemin's nose. "But I didn't read the fine print."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin giggled again and pushed Jongin back onto the bed, clambering over top of him, knees locking Jongin's thighs between them. He dipped his head down for a kiss and Jongin snagged his lower lip between his teeth, biting down gently enough not to hurt him, but hard enough to hold him in place. His competitive side kicked in, not letting go as Taemin gave him a look through his eyelashes and grabbed a handful of Jongin's hair, clenching his fist to make it hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his grip loosened, and the look faded into something almost sad. Jongin let him go out of surprise. "What is it?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin sat back, hands finding their way under Jongin's tank top, running over his abs and holding his waist. His eyes were everywhere but on Jongin's. "I don't want to scene tonight," he said softly. "I'm too tired, and I've missed you too much. I don't want Kai, and I don't even want my baby Nini. I just..." He sighed, and brought his eyes back to Jongin's. "I just want you." He tilted his head. "Is that okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin felt tears well up out of nowhere. He brushed them away, embarrassed. "Yeah, yes," he said, trying to hide how deeply touched he was. "That's okay. I missed you, and I want you, too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, did I make you cry?" Never one to miss the chance to poke fun, Taemin's pensive look turned into a smile. "I'm sorry. I meant what I said, though." He rolled to the side, off of Jongin so that he could cradle his head in his arms. "When I miss you, the thing I miss the most is everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up," Jongin grumbled, though they both knew he didn't mind it at all. "So, are you gonna bottom or am I?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Taemin raised his eyebrows. "Typically, I'd prefer to top, but I'm flexible."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, good," Jongin said, turning into Taemin's chest and placing a row of kisses along his collarbone, reaching a hand up to cup his jaw. "That's what I want, too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Taemin was on his feet in an instant. He wiggled out of his t-shirt, then stepped out of his pants. Jongin just watched him, unmoving, a lazy smile forming on his lips. "So, you know you have to be naked to fuck, right?" Taemin asked cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did know that, yes." Jongin rolled his eyes. "I'm just so comfy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin scoffed, and crawled onto the end of the bed, reaching up to the waistband of Jongin's sweats. "Lift your hips, then, pillow princess."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How dare you!" Jongin exclaimed, feigning offense, but he lifted his hips all the same and let Taemin strip him. Taemin shuffled up to give him a quick kiss before pushing away again in search of lube. He was back in seconds, settling himself between Jongin’s legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you turn over on your stomach? It'll be easier, for now at least." Taemin patted the side of his thigh, and Jongin groaned softly, pushing himself up somewhat reluctantly and rolling over onto his tummy, ass up and face resting in the crook of his bent elbows, hands clasped on the pillow. "Thank you," Taemin said sweetly, landing a delicate kiss right over Jongin's entrance, making him shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin heard rustling behind him, and then the pressure of Taemin's finger, keening as he pressed in, relishing the faint burn, though it quickly dissipated into pleasure. He carded his fingers through Taemin's hair to distract himself so that he could loosen up faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to work, because soon Taemin was adding a second finger, and then a third, pushing in and curling his knuckles to hit Jongin's prostate every few strokes--enough to have him gasping, but not so much that he was overwhelmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, enough playing, I'm ready," Jongin finally insisted, swatting Taemin's hand away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. Can you... flip back over? I just want to see your face." Taemin sounded at least vaguely apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What, again?" Jongin complained, but he did anyway, knew he'd be more comfortable this way. In all the shuffling, though, his shirt got twisted uncomfortably around his body. He gave Taemin a pleading look, knowing how absolutely stupid and unsexy he looked. "Help."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin laughed, gently tugging at his tank until he could peel it off of him, and Jongin found himself laughing, too. Taemin had seen every single side of him and still loved him. One twisted shirt wasn't going to turn him away now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Jongin said softly. "I love you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin beamed at him, and it was like staring into the sun. Jongin would be willing to go blind if that were the case. It was stupid and cliche, but nonetheless true. "I love you, too" Taemin said sweetly, picking this exact moment to push his cock into Jongin, catching him by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, way to ruin it," Jongin said breathlessly, not meaning it at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ruin what?" Taemin snapped his hips back and forwards once, pointedly, and Jongin found himself incapable of answering. Instead, he just reached up and gripped the back of Taemin's neck, guiding him down until he was close enough to kiss, and they stayed that way for a while, Taemin rocking into him slowly, their lips locked, eyes closed, moaning into each other's mouths when they broke apart for air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin's other hand had found its way around his own cock, and his breath was shorter now. He felt sweat pooling in the small of his back, and heat pooling in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was fully setting now, and the growing darkness only drew them closer together. Jongin's whole world was Taemin's eyes, his lips, his dick, the pads of his fingers when he brushed them against his cheek, the warmth of his breath when he leaned down to whisper, "that's it, Jongin, I've got you. Come."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Jongin did, quietly. The feeling built in his stomach and in his chest, and he trembled, Taemin fucking him through it and reaching his own climax just as Jongin was coming down from his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin felt numb, almost, closing his eyes after Taemin pulled out and laid down beside him. The sunlight was truly gone now, and the room was still and dark and peaceful. Taemin spread a hand over Jongin's chest, moving closer so he could kiss his bare shoulder. Jongin smiled softly, letting Taemin map his skin again with his lips, gentle and lethargic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," he said finally, breaking the silence. "We should shower."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, yeah," Taemin said. "Probably change my sheets too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that too." Jongin gave a huff of laughter. "I'll go start the water."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When new sheets had been wrestled onto the bed, the dirtied ones in a heap with their clothes on the floor, and steam was billowing out of the bathroom door, they hopped into the shower together. They washed each other's hair, blowing suds into one another's faces, light touches and happy smiles. It felt safe, and Jongin's heart nearly exploded at the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after, they were dry and curled up together on the bed, Jongin the little spoon with Taemin's limbs draped around and over him. "Goodnight, baby bear," Taemin said with a quiet giggle that Jongin returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt safe. It felt like home. "Goodnight," Jongin replied.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you haven't, please check out the first part of this series, as well as my other work! it would mean a lot if you could spare a kudos or drop me a comment. If you have requests, you can leave those in the comments as well, or head over to my <a href="https://kjmsupremacist.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr</a>, where I also have some more info abt me and my work!<br/>and as always, I like to like my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/xiamimi">Buy Me a Coffee</a> just in case anybody is interested, no pressure though! It's just there if u feel inclined ^^;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>